parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House/TUGS (LOUDS)
Cast *Lincoln Loud as Ten Cents *Chunk as Big Mac *Mr. Bud Grouse as OJ *Bobby Santiago as Top Hat *Albert as Warrior *Lynn Sr. as Hercules *Clyde McBride as Sunshine *Liam as Grampus *Nick Fury (from Avengers) as Captain Star *Chandler McCann as Zorran *Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Zip and Zug *Hawk and Hank as Zebedee and Zak *Shredder (from TMNT) as Captain Zero *Rita as Lillie Lightship *Lori Loud as Sally Seaplane *Howard and Harold McBride as Frank and Eddie *Leonardo (from TMNT) as Puffa *Raphael (from TMNT) as The Goods Engine *Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Izzy Gomez *Winslow (from Catdog) as Lord Stinker *Becky as Pearl *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Boomer *Rusty Spokes as Billy Shoepack *Principal Wilbur Huggins as Bluenose *Henry Hart/Kid Danger (from Henry Danger) as Sea Rogue *Ray/Captain Man (from Henry Danger) as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Bebop and Rocksteady (from TMNT) as The Green Eyed Villains *Catdog (from Catdog) as Coast Guard and his Messenger *Cliff and Lube (with Shriek as an Extra) (from Catdog) as Burke and Blair *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Nantucket *Grizzly Bear as Johnny Cuba *Splinter (from TMNT) as Old Rusty *Hindu Goddess Kali (from Around the World in 80 Days) as Kraka-Toa *Peter Parker/Spider Man (from Avengers) as Little Ditcher *Thor (from Avengers) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Hulk (from Avengers) as Mighty Mo *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (from Avengers) as Big Mickey *Silas as Jack *The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as The Shrimpers *Ghost as White Fleet *Gas Monster as The Ghostly Galleon *Dana as The Duchess *Luna Loud as Princess Alice *Mrs. Agnes Johnson as SS Vienna Gallery Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Ten Cents Mr Chunk.png|Chunk as Big Mac Mr. Grouse.png|Mr. Grouse as OJ Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago as Top Hat Mr Albert as Ignitus.png|Albert as Warrior Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Sr. as Hercules Clyde McBride.png|Clyde McBride as Sunshine Liam as Blink.png|Liam as Grampus Fury7 Avengers.png|Nick Fury as Captain Star Mr Chandler as Ripto.png|Chandler McCann as Zorran Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Zip and Zug Hank and Hawk.png|Hawk and Hank as Zebedee and Zak TMNT1987 Shredder.png|Shredder as Captain Zero Rita Loud.png|Rita as Lillie Lightship LoryLoud.jpg|Lori Loud as Sally Seaplane Howard and Harold McBride - The Loud House.png|Howard and Harold McBride as Frank and Eddie Leonardo-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-48.2.jpg|Leonardo as Puffa Raphael-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-51.1.jpg|Raphael as The Goods Engine Heffer Wolfe.jpg|Heffer Wolfe as Izzy Gomez Winslow 300.gif|Winslow as Lord Stinker Mrs Becky.png|Becky as Pearl Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Boomer Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd.png|Rusty Spokes as Billy Shoepack Principal Huggins as Red.png|Principal Wilbur Huggins as Bluenose Screenshot 2016-09-25-14-04-11-1.png|Henry Hart/Kid Danger as Sea Rogue Mr-Captain-Man-Henry-Danger-Jacket.jpg|Ray/Captain Man as Sea Rogue's Uncle Mr Bebop and Rocksteady.png|Bebop and Rocksteady as The Green-Eyed Villains CatDog.png|CatDog as Coast Guard and his Messenger Mr. Cliff, Mr. Lube, and Mrs. Shriek.jpg|Cliff and Lube as Burke and Blair Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Nantucket Milwaukee County Zoo Grizzly Bear.png|Grizzly Bear as Johnny Cuba Splinter picture.png|Master Splinter as Old Rusty No-1-Brass-Kali-Small-Copper-Gold.jpg|Hindu Goddess Kali as Kraka-Toa Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe).png|Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Little Ditcher AoU Thor 02.png|Thor as Scuttlebutt Pete AoU Hulk 01.png|Hulk as Mighty Mo The CW Fathead Render 05.png|Scott Lang/Ant-Man as Big Mickey Silas.png|Silas as Jack Spongebob characters.jpg|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as The Shrimpers The loud house ended up as a ghost by kbinitiald-db58i03.png|Ghosts as The White Fleet The DW Gas Monster.png|Gas Monster as The Ghostly Galleon Mrs Dana as Tara Croft.png|Dana as The Duchess Luna Guitar.png|Luna Loud as Princess Alice Agnes Johnson.png|Mrs. Agnes Johnson as SS Vienna (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017